A drilling rig can be used to drill a wellbore in a formation. Drilling rigs are often large and heavy structures that include equipment that can be used to drill water wells, oil wells, natural gas extraction wells, and the like. Drilling rigs may be broken down into component pieces and loaded onto trucks or trailers for transportation to a next drill site.
Drill rigs may include a mast extending many feet above a substructure supported by the ground. Further, component devices, such the draw-works, the traveling block, the top drive, the pipe handling system, the blow out preventer and other drill rig components add to the weight and introduce complexity to the transportation, rig up and rig down processes. Transportation of the various components can require special travel skids and many tractor trailers.